Evil Boneyard
The Evil Boneyard is an abandoned tower that, according to legend, may have been created by the Fallen Fatalis. Ever since Fallen Fatalis was banished, it has been abandoned and destroyed, a forgotten entity. Layout and Characteristics of the Area The Evil Boneyard, like most other Elder Dragon specific areas, has the hunters start of in the battle area instead of base camp. There is a gate in front of the way to base camp that can be opened with a button similar to the Dragonator activator at a watch tower in the middle of the area. The good news is the fact that the tower is not collapsible. The bad news is the gate only states open for 1 minute, and the button needs to recharge when used. There are skeletons littered around the battle area, and they belong to Deviljho, Rathian, Rathalos, Yian Garuga, and Mizutsune. These are collapsible structures. If a hunter is standing one of the skeletons and it collapses, the hunter will be just fine. However, if a hunter is below one of the bones, unless they get out of the way, fainting is inevitable. In the sky, an eclipse portal similar to the one when fighting Fatalis and White Fatalis can be seen. However, it is blood red instead of the usual eclipse color. At base camp, there's a forest of dead trees to the left, and a swamp to the right. The swamp has the skeleton of a Lagiacrus floating in it with seeming no head. In between the forest and swamp, an abandoned village that legends call "Zalla" can be seen. On the way to and from base camp, the hunter/hunters (depending if you want to face Fallen Fatalis alone or together) have to walk down a long staircase. It can take 30 seconds when walking or running down to stairs to reach the supplies. Lore No legends exactly tell of the origin of the Evil Boneyard or the Fallen Fatalis. What legends do tell about its appearence is the fact that it emerged suddenly from the earth and Fallen Fatalis was found circuling it. Apparently, Fallen Fatalis started to harass or even kill the local wildlife, including one of the most dangerous Brute Wyverns in the world, the Devijho. Any wildlife that didn't fall victim to the Elder Dragon ran off to search for new areas. When curious people decided to investigate, Fallen Fatalis would kill them as well. It didn't matter if said person was a kid or senior or if the person had a family, Fallen Fatalis would try and kill them. One day, the hostile Elder Dragon attacked Zalla, killing 90 people and injuring 100 others. One hunter, known by the name of Orda, had enough. He was the village's best hunter and the son of the cheif. He had slain countless monsters and hostile Elder Dragon. He decided that he was to banish Fallen Fatalis, or, as it he called it in the legend, "Falltalis". During the eclipse portal event that people have been told appear whenever a type of Fatalis stays in the area for a certain amount of time. Before he entered the battle area, he noticed that the portal was looking a bit odd. It was blood red! He knew that this was a sign of bad things to come. He knew that when the sky turns red for a long time, a hostile, most likely evil monster has it's power at it's strongest (hence the Tainted Sea, Dire Miralis's signature area). He bursted through the gates and unleashed his wrath upon the evil Elder Dragon. Fallen Fatalis, over time, seemingly fell down dead. Orda looked triumphant, but then he noticed something; the Elder Dragon's eye slowly reopened. Suddenly, Fallen Fatalis released a powerful burst of energy, knocking him off his feet. The trees died, the grass wilted, and Zalla was completley demolished. The energy went down a well, never to be seen again. Everyone in Zalla died. Everyone except Orda. He got to his feet, looked back at the petrified dragon, and made his way to the village and the cheif's house. The house that he was nurtured and raised in. He looked around the village. All the buildings had collapsed and, suprisingly, not a person nor body was found. He entered his fathers house and wrote the legend that was just recently discovered. The fate of Orda remains unknown. Recently, the guild recieved word that Fallen Fatalis had reawoken. They recruited a team of hunters to slay the evil beast. Will the hunters succeed at once again banishing the Elder Dragon? Or will they be banished by Fallen Fatalis themselves? Category:Areas Category:Scholarworld